gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Royal
History Caleb, full name Caleb Herald Albertson Royal, is a Teran captain who earned infamy in both the Solar Federation and the Teran Army by single handedly holding off two SF Fleets on his own with a mobile suit using only one arm and a beam rifle while covering his squad, whose machines had been disabled after a disasterous battle that cost the Teran a large portion of their forces. After two full days of constant combat, reinforcements finally arrived. During this battle not a single one of his comrades had died, yet Caleb had taken out an estimated forty machines despite the condition of his mobile suit. Because of this he is often considered everything a mobile suit pilot should be, flexible, loyal, and an excellent tactition. He earned the title of "Black Shadow" because when he was rescued his mobile suit was positioned in front of the sun, casting a large shadow over the enemy. During what seemed a routine attack against an SF World Colony, Caleb went toe to toe with the NC-1 Gundam and it's pilot and designer, Ace Strike. After finding that the two were evenly matched, his skills verses Ace's superior technology, Caleb called for a retreat. Afterwards he expressed delight that the SF had finally managed to develop a mobile suit that challenged him, a Gundam. Adaptoid Conflict Shortly before Caleb faced Ace for the first time, his team was ordered to exterminate an experimental technology that was carving through a heavily populated city. After destroying the machine he demanded the project be shut down and all adaptoids and their prototypes be melted down. While the Teran Empire agreed with him, unknown to both sides the adaptoids survived through the efforts of Zax Fortuna. A year later Caleb, along with archrival Ace Strike, was part of the strike team that managed to punch through Zax's defenses and kill the traitor. When Zax downloaded his conciousness into the Adaptoid Hive Core Caleb launched an assault against the core to both weaken it and buy Ace time to retrieve the Hyper Buster Cannon to destroy the Hive Core. After seeing Ace attempting atmospheric reentry in a severely damaged Transcendor Gundam, Caleb launched a final assault and brought down the Hive Core's defenses, at the cost of being overwhelmed by the adaptoid swarm and waiting for them to penetrate his suit's armor and come after him. After Ace destroyed the core, shutting down adaptoids everywhere and finally destroying Zax's conciousness, Caleb rushed to his rescue after the Transcendor Gundam collapsed from the stresses of reentry and from firing the weapon. After narrowly escaping the planets destruction by the Gundam's overloading THD, Caleb declared publically that the Teran Empire wished to finally end the conflict between the two, stating that the Adaptoids had been a byproduct of the war and further conflict would only give rise to something even worse. On the side of the Solar Federation, Ace threw up his support and the Solar Federation accepted the declaration of peace, finally ending the war. Post War After the war ended, Caleb became an ambassador for the Teran Empire and co-founded Unity, a peace keeping force intended to prevent another war from happening. He, alongside Ace, was a member of the United Council, a delegation of six political and military leaders from both sides. Personality Despite his legacy, Caleb looks down on useless fighting. He never participates in combat unless it serves a purpose. When he's forced into battle he typically aims to disarm rather than kill his opponent. Before his defining achievement, this earned him the frustration of his superiors, as he ended up continously refusing to fight or kill. He also voices displeasure with the Teran over them entering war with the SF, stating the two had coexisted peacefully before then. However he has no objection to fighting for his people as long as they trust in him. After his legendary achievement, Caleb became bored with mobile suit combat, as he felt that the SF mobile suits no longer gave him much trouble and were little more than cannon fodder against him. However when the NC-1 Gundam revealed itself he became delighted, believing he now had a worthy adversary in battle. However he also vowed to make Ace his equal, as the pilot had only survived due to the superior technology of his mobile suit rather than through skill. Evolution Caleb is the first known naturally occuring Evolver. As the first person to take a new step in human evolution, Caleb has naturally drawn the attention of both the Teran and the Solar Federation. As Evolvers are currently surrounded in mystery and due to him being the only one available for observation, he has inevitibly become the standard for all Evolvers, something he has displayed frustration with because he believes they are focusing only on one side of his evolution, the combat part of it. While Evolvers are currently surrounded by mystery, it is believed they posses enhances spatial awareness, resulting in faster reflexes. Although unconfirmed, it is believed they also possess a limited form of telepathy that allows them an empathic insight into others and in more advanced cases, actual telepathic communication. Many believe they are the result of prolonged exposure to space, although that is a belief that many push aside for various reasons. It has been agreed upon by the majority of those who study Evolvers that no two are alike. Each and every evolver has a special ability unique to them. These abilities tend to develop depending on the environment the person is living in. Caleb, as a result of fighting numerous battles, has developed Battle Precognition. While all Evolvers share this ability out of enhanced spatial awareness and empathic insight, Caleb's enters a whole new level as he is able to actively predict what his enemy will do, how they will do it, and what will happen if he doesn't stop it. His ability to do so can extend to even beyond the battlefield, but only if he knows for certain they are enemies and he has met them before. However in the former case it can be unreliable. This ability to predict what others will do makes Caleb both an unstoppable strategist and enhances his already formidible piloting skills. It is not known for certain when he first began evolving, but most believe it either began or became prominent during his two day battle against the Solar Federation as a result of his sheer will and determination to protect his comrades and survive. Trivia *Caleb's character is largely inspired by a combination of and as he is both an ace pilot and brilliant tactician beloved by his people. As a result he is also both simultaneously feared and respected by his superiors. *Caleb's initials spell out CHAR.